The present invention relates to the field of containers, and in particular, to a container made of folded planar material, for example, paper, cardboard, waxed cardboard, plastic laminated cardboard or paper, or plastic, and adapted to hold contents ranging from liquids to solid materials, such as granular material or particulates. In particular, the present invention relates to a container made from folded planar material, which has formed therein during manufacture creased areas for facilitating gripping of the container by a user. For example, the present invention may be particularly useful in facilitating the gripping of rather bulky containers such as one-half gallon milk containers, breakfast cereal boxes and laundry detergent boxes.
Various arrangements for facilitating the gripping of containers by users are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,628,719, 3,952,940, 4,327,861 and 4,415,082. All of these designs are either unconventional or expensive, difficult to manufacture or require specialized machinery in order to manufacture the containers. Also see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,815,809, 4,214,697, 4,243,171, 3,570,744, 3,581,974, 4,134,534 and 4,411,383 which show various handles or carrying means for containers.